Our Time Together Is Everything
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: A group of one shots, drabbles, and ficlets. I am taking suggestions! Favorite and Follow for more! Drabble 2: Royal Paintbrushes and Hearts; Its time to paint the twins, Eadlyn and Ahren's, rooms. Maxon wants to use the Royal Painter but America INSISTS on doing it themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is really just a collection of one-shots, ficlets, and drabbles. Promises of fluffiness and so much more! Please follow to be alerted when I update, I won't disappoint.**

 **Title: Nicknames**

 **Rating: K**

 **Word Count: 300+**

 **Summary: Maxon has a lot of nicknames for America, and they come in handy when he wants to annoy her...America doesn't like it, not one bit.**

 **Nicknames**

"America..." Maxon whined.

I rolled my eyes from my desk facing the window. I knew Maxon had just finished a meeting and was probably lying on the bed. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't go and hang out with him like he wanted, it had been a busy week and I had to go through the very very very _very_ long list of news to decide which ones would be announced on the report.

"Maxon Schreave I am trying to get some work," I said as I tried to focus on the paper in front of me.

"Mer..." Maxon whined again. I rolled my eyes again, its a wonder how much work we're actually able to get down.

"Rica." -Maxon

"Ames." - Maxon

"Dear." - Maxon

"Darling." -Maxon

Where is he getting all these nicknames?

" 'Meeeeeerrrrrrcccccccaaaaaa." -Maxon

Okay, that's it. Let's see how he likes it.

"Max." -Maxon

"M-okay that's not even fair, your name is so short, you can't do anything with it." I was the one whining this time and I didn't mean for what I said to make it sound so...whinny.

Maxon chuckled and went up from behind me. "I guess that's just one thing I'm better at then you." He said.

I scoffed. I could come up for a nickname for him, and before thinking I mumbled the single word, "King Hunkiness." I immediately shut my mouth. The name was one I heard the maids call Maxon all the time and I found it absolutely hilarious, but I actually didn't find it hilarious today.

"What did you say, Darling?" Maxon asked, a wide smirk on his face. He was enjoying this and I knew it.

"Nothing." I denied, I pushed his hands off my shoulders and tried to focus back on my work.

"It sounded like you said Prince Hunkiness?" He asked innocently.

"I did not!" I denied again.

"Oh please, I'm nor deaf, but apparently I am hunky." Maxon winked at me. I groaned, yeah, there's no way I'm going to be working today...

* * *

 **I'm always up to suggestions so leave some in the reviews! Favorite and Follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another ficlet for you lovelies!**

 **Title: Royal Paintbrushes and Hearts**

 **Summary: The first heir or heirs...of the new Illea is coming, and although Maxon insist on letting the royal painters decorate the future prince and princess's room, America insists on painting it themselves.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Royal Paintbrushes**

"What in the world is taking him so long?" I heard Maxon say from inside the large room where our future son and daughter will be staying.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The Royal Painter." He said to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had totally forgot to tell him that I told the Royal Painter not to come...opps?

"He's not coming. We're going to paint and decorate the room." I said to him. The amount of shock on his face would probably equal the amount of paint we'd need for the large room. I laughed, shaking my head. "I can't believe you need a royal painter...does he have royal paint...how about royal paint brushes?" I asked mockingly.

"America Schreave are you mocking me?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Of course not, it's just..." I paused for dramatic effect. "I don't think you know how to paint." I said running my hand over the plain white walls.

"I do too!" He replied, a pout on his lip.

I placed a hand on my rounded stomach and sighed, "Maxon, you don't have to pretend to know how to paint." His face got red with anger and I smirked.

Mary came in and set down the cans of paint we'd be using along with some plain paint trays and paint brushes. She curtsied and went off without a sound.

"Okay, anyways, we need a gender neutral color, since it's both Eadlyn and Ahren." I said to Maxon, picking up a nice shade of blue. I opened up the can and went to pick up an apron to put over my old shirt and jeans. Since I was still pregnant and Maxon was still the every gentlemen, he picked up the apron for me and tied it around my waist. After pouring in the light blue paint I took the paint roller and rolled it over the plan white wall. I looked to Maxon, "Are you just going to stand there or what?" I asked. He chuckled and went to pick up a roller, shyly dipping it in the paint before gently pressing it to the wall, barely even noticeable. "You have to press the roller down harder so you can see the paint." I instructed.

He nodded and tried again, this time, you could actually see the paint.

"That's better." I complimented. After rolling my roller in the paint again, I turned around to see Maxon smirking. "What did you do, now?" I asked, shaking my head with a smile on it. He stepped to the side and I saw a small heart on the wall, inside were the letters A + M, they were messy but still I was able to read them. I laughed. He was such a romance.


End file.
